


Harry Potter Fanfiction – Read Over 85,000 Stories!

by Bookpanda12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookpanda12/pseuds/Bookpanda12
Relationships: other - Relationship
Comments: 1





	Harry Potter Fanfiction – Read Over 85,000 Stories!

Harry Potter Fanfiction – Read Over 85,000 Stories!

  
__Search  
[Home](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/)  
[Read](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?showRestricted=on)  
[Write](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/stories.php)  
[Forum](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/forums)  
Login  
Register  


  
[ ](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/)  


[Home](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/)  
[Read](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?showRestricted=on)  
[Write](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/stories.php)  
[Forum](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/forums)  


  
[ __](mailto:hello@harrypotterfanfiction.com)  
__  
__  
Register  
Login  
  


  
[ ](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/)  
[Home](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/)  
[Read](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?showRestricted=on)  
[Write](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/stories.php)  
[Forum](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/forums)  


  
[ __](mailto:hello@harrypotterfanfiction.com)  
__  
__  
Register  
Login  


  


  
__  


  
Chapter Not Found  


Unable to access this chapter. Either it doesn't exist, its status is set to Draft, or the status of its parent story is set to Draft.

  
[OK](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/)  


## JOIN HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

* * *

Get access to every new feature the moment it comes out.

Register Today! 

  


© 2018 harrypotterfanfiction.com

All Rights Reserved.

[ Privacy Policy ](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/privacy-policy.php)

Sitemap

[Home](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/)  
[Read](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?showRestricted=on)  
[Write](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/stories.php)  
[Contact](mailto:hello@harrypotterfanfiction.com)  


Links

[My Account](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/user.php)  
Register  
Search  
[Help](mailto:hello@harrypotterfanfiction.com)  


Social

[ __](https://twitter.com/HPFF)

×

×

  
  
Remember Me

[Forgot Password](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/user.php?action=lostpassword)

New Account

  
Log In  


  
Login Required  


  
  
Remember Me  


[Forgot Password](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/user.php?action=lostpassword)

New Account

  
Log In  
[Cancel](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/)  


×

Search

* * *

  
[0-9](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=0-9)  
[A](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=A)  
[B](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=B)  
[C](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=C)  
[D](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=D)  
[E](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=E)  
[F](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=F)  
[G](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=G)  
[H](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=H)  
[I](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=I)  
[J](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=J)  
[K](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=K)  
[L](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=L)  
[M](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=M)  
[N](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=N)  
[O](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=O)  
[P](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=P)  
[Q](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=Q)  
[R](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=R)  
[S](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=S)  
[T](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=T)  
[U](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=U)  
[V](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=V)  
[W](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=W)  
[X](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=X)  
[Y](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=Y)  
[Z](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/storysearch.php?fl=Z)  


  
Characters:  


Character 1  
Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Albus Dumbledore  
Argus Filch  
Rubeus Hagrid  
Remus Lupin  
Minerva McGonagall  
Poppy Pomfrey  
Horace Slughorn  
Severus Snape  
Pomona Sprout  
Sybill Trelawney  
Sirius Black  
Dobby  
Arabella Figg  
Mundungus Fletcher  
Kreacher  
Alice Longbottom  
Frank Longbottom  
Alastor Moody  
James Potter  
Lily Evans/Potter  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Andromeda Tonks (Black)  
Ted Tonks  
Arthur Weasley  
Bill Weasley  
Charlie Weasley  
Molly Weasley  
Percy Weasley  
Regulus Black  
Fenrir Greyback  
Bellatrix Lestrange  
Rudolphus Lestrange  
Lucius Malfoy  
Narcissa Black/Malfoy  
Peter Pettigrew  
Voldmort/Tom Riddle  
Cho Chang  
Vincent Crabbe  
Fleur Delacour  
Cedric Diggory  
Seamus Finnegan  
Gregory Goyle  
Viktor Krum  
Neville Longbottom  
Luna Lovegood  
Draco Malfoy  
Pansy Parkinson  
Dean Thomas  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Oliver Wood  
Blaise Zabini (M)  
Cornelius Fudge  
Rufus Scrimgeour  
Rita Skeeter  
Dolores Umbridge  
Teddy Lupin  
Scorpius Malfoy  
Albus S.Potter  
James Potter (II)  
Lily Potter (II)  
Delphini Riddle/Diggory  
Dominique Weasley  
Fred Weasley (II)  
Hugo Weasley  
Louis Weasley  
Lucy Weasley  
Molly Weasley (II)  
Rose Weasley  
Roxanne Weasley  
Victoire Weasley  
Godric Gryffindor  
Helga Hufflepuff  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
Salazar Slytherin  
Gregorovitch  
Grindelwald   
Ollivander  
Bathilda Bagshot  
Elphias Doge  
Ariana Dumbledore  
Aberforth Dumbledore  
Percival Dumbledore  
Kendra Dumbledore  
Aunt Muriel  
Original Character  
Other Canon  
Chastity Barebone  
Credence Barebone  
Modesty Barebone  
Mary Lou Barebone  
Porpentina Goldstein/Scamander  
Queenie Goldstein  
Percival Graves  
Jacob Kowalski  
Leda Lestrange  
Seraphina Picquery  
Newt Scamander  
Henry Shaw Sr.

Character 2  
Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Albus Dumbledore  
Argus Filch  
Rubeus Hagrid  
Remus Lupin  
Minerva McGonagall  
Poppy Pomfrey  
Horace Slughorn  
Severus Snape  
Pomona Sprout  
Sybill Trelawney  
Sirius Black  
Dobby  
Arabella Figg  
Mundungus Fletcher  
Kreacher  
Alice Longbottom  
Frank Longbottom  
Alastor Moody  
James Potter  
Lily Evans/Potter  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Andromeda Tonks (Black)  
Ted Tonks  
Arthur Weasley  
Bill Weasley  
Charlie Weasley  
Molly Weasley  
Percy Weasley  
Regulus Black  
Fenrir Greyback  
Bellatrix Lestrange  
Rudolphus Lestrange  
Lucius Malfoy  
Narcissa Black/Malfoy  
Peter Pettigrew  
Voldmort/Tom Riddle  
Cho Chang  
Vincent Crabbe  
Fleur Delacour  
Cedric Diggory  
Seamus Finnegan  
Gregory Goyle  
Viktor Krum  
Neville Longbottom  
Luna Lovegood  
Draco Malfoy  
Pansy Parkinson  
Dean Thomas  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Oliver Wood  
Blaise Zabini (M)  
Cornelius Fudge  
Rufus Scrimgeour  
Rita Skeeter  
Dolores Umbridge  
Teddy Lupin  
Scorpius Malfoy  
Albus S.Potter  
James Potter (II)  
Lily Potter (II)  
Delphini Riddle/Diggory  
Dominique Weasley  
Fred Weasley (II)  
Hugo Weasley  
Louis Weasley  
Lucy Weasley  
Molly Weasley (II)  
Rose Weasley  
Roxanne Weasley  
Victoire Weasley  
Godric Gryffindor  
Helga Hufflepuff  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
Salazar Slytherin  
Gregorovitch  
Grindelwald   
Ollivander  
Bathilda Bagshot  
Elphias Doge  
Ariana Dumbledore  
Aberforth Dumbledore  
Percival Dumbledore  
Kendra Dumbledore  
Aunt Muriel  
Original Character  
Other Canon  
Chastity Barebone  
Credence Barebone  
Modesty Barebone  
Mary Lou Barebone  
Porpentina Goldstein/Scamander  
Queenie Goldstein  
Percival Graves  
Jacob Kowalski  
Leda Lestrange  
Seraphina Picquery  
Newt Scamander  
Henry Shaw Sr.

  
Pairing:  


\---  
Arthur/Molly  
Bill/Fleur  
Cho/Cedric  
Draco/Harry  
Draco/Pansy  
Ginny/Dean  
Harry/Cho  
Harry/Ginny  
Hermione/Krum  
James/Lily  
Lucius/Narcissa  
Remus/Tonks  
Ron/Hermione  
Ron/Lavender  
Andromeda/Ted  
Dean/Luna  
Draco/Ginny  
Draco/Hermione  
Draco/Luna  
Harry/Hermione  
Harry/Luna  
Hermione/FredOrGeorge  
Neville/Luna  
Remus/Lily  
Remus/Sirius  
Ron/Luna  
Rose/Scorpius  
Sirius/Lily  
Snape/Lily  
Snape/Narcissa  
Teddy/Victoire  
Albus/Gellert  
Draco/OC  
Ginny/Hermione  
Ginny/OC  
Harry/OC  
Hermione/OC  
James/OC  
Lily/OC  
OC/OC  
Remus/OC  
Ron/OC  
Sirius/OC  
Snape/OC  
Other Pairing  
Main Pairing Only  


  
Era:  


\---  
Founders  
Marauders  
Pre-Hogwarts  
Hogwarts  
Post-Hogwarts  
Next Generation  
Fantastic Beasts  
The Cursed Child  
Other

  
Format:  


\---  
One-shot  
Short story  
Novella  
Novel  
Short story collection  
Song fic

  
Genre:  


\---  
Crossover  
Drama  
Fluff  
General  
Horror/Dark  
Humor  
Mystery  
Romance  
Action/Adventure  
Angst  
AU  
LGBTQA  
Young Adult

  
Rating:  


\---  
12+  
15+  
Mature

  
Status:  


\---  
Completed  
Work In Progress (WIP)  
Abandoned

  
Restrictions:  


  
Only "No Warnings"  
Without Spoilers  


Restricted Section: 

__What is this?  


  
Find Stories  


×

  
New Account  


Try writing fanfiction.

Sign up for 52 pro writing tips*   


*By opting in, you agree to receive emails containing some promotional content.

  
Submit  


×

  
Are you sure?  


Deleting stories is **permanent** and **irreversible**.

  
Confirm  
Cancel  


×

  
Are you sure?  


Deleting your account is **permanent** and **irreversible**.

All related data, including stories, reviews, etc., will be deleted as well.

  
Confirm  
Cancel  


×

  
Change Password  


  
  


  
Submit  
Cancel  


  
Forgot Password  


  
Submit

[Cancel](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/)  


  
[New Reviews](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=myreviews&object=)  
[New Chapters: My Stories](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=author&object=)  
[New Chapters: __Stories](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=favorite&object=)  
[New Chapters: __Authors](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=favauthors&object=)  


  
[New Chapters: This Story](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=story&object=)  
[New Chapters: All Stories](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=author&object=)  
[New Chapters: __Stories](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=favorite&object=)  
[New Chapters: __Authors](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=favauthors&object=)  


  
[New Reviews](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=myreviews&object=)  
[New Chapters: All Stories](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=author&object=)  
[New Chapters: __Stories](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=favorite&object=)  
[New Chapters: __Authors](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/hpffrss.php?type=favauthors&object=)  



End file.
